<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Diamond by someone_worth_racing_for</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511365">Diamond</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/someone_worth_racing_for/pseuds/someone_worth_racing_for'>someone_worth_racing_for</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Carlos is the oldest here, College, Commune, Crush, First Date, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Jealous, Lando Daniel Max and Charles fooling on Carlos, Love, M/M, Snuggling, alternative universe, helpful friends, too many dorks at one place, young people problems</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:36:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/someone_worth_racing_for/pseuds/someone_worth_racing_for</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lando finally gets his first date, but not with just anyone - he gets his first date with the man of his dreams. Alex.<br/>His room-mates Daniel, Max, Charles and also Carlos give their bests to help him.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Or, the one Carlos only realizes how great Lando is, when it's too late, when he already has a date with Alex. Jealous Carlos is coming your way guys..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This should actually be a OS, but it turned out to be a two chapter story - ups...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Living in a commune was one of the best decisions Carlos had ever made in his life so far. Especially sharing a flat with these four, stupid dorks together. Daniel, Max, Charles and Lando. And with the Spaniard together they were a great, but also very crazy team.</p><p>They had all met at a university party about two years ago. After they had all drunk way too much that evening and the five of them had come along since the very first second, they had decided to make a commune. A few days later, after the hangover was gone, they all met and talked seriously about it.</p><p>And once again they got it, that it was still a great idea and not just a drunken illusion. Not only two months later, they had all moved in into the flat they did share together since that day on. It had turned out pretty quickly, that were really more than just a great team. They were a family.</p><p>While Max made the shopping and Carlos cooked for the five of them, Daniel was responsible for their laundry, while Lando and Charles kept their flat as clean as possible. And by the way they did have a lot of fun together and the warm, comfortable feeling that there was always someone here, someone close if you needed some support or you just didn’t want to be alone at that moment, made it even better.</p><p>The Spaniard was the oldest of the five of them. Daniel just a few months younger than him and so also a little more matured than the rest. But only just a little. Still, it sometimes felt great to talk to someone who was close his age, but with the Aussie he could also have much fun, sometimes even way too much. Daniel really liked to smile and laugh.</p><p>Max was their all ‘problem-child’, like they used to call him. He got himself into trouble pretty often and quickly, but that didn’t make him any less likeable. Like the other four, he had a heart made of gold. It just never got bored with him, especially when they were out and the Dutch had drunken a little more over his thirst.</p><p>Charles in contrast was a little quieter than Max, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t have less fun with him. Carlos really liked to make sports with the Monégasque together, trying to find out their limits and Charles also really enjoyed good food, like the oldest.</p><p>And then there was Lando. Little, sweet Lando. The baby of their group and everyone did treat him also like one. They just had to, in the second they had seen the young Brit for the first time.</p><p>And just with being himself, the cute, young man he was, everyone came along pretty well with him. But the best and also the strongest bond Lando had formed with Carlos pretty quickly. The Spaniard felt like a protecting big brother to him or sometimes also like a father figure. He helped him, when he had problems at the university, when he had a big test and Carlos tried to learn with him together.</p><p>The two of them also liked to cook together, Carlos adored it to teach the little one new things. He also didn’t complain about, when he called him, if he could pick him up somewhere. Lando didn’t make any problems. He was very quiet and shy, did spend most of his free time in front of his computer or PlayStation.</p><p>But Lando also had this kind of jokes the Spaniard really enjoyed and it wasn’t unusual that he brought him to tears with his jokes. Also the other three did adore their youngest member, but because of that and because Lando was so innocence and shy, he was also their teasing-victim number one. Daniel, Max and Charles really liked to tease him all day long, because Lando did grope into almost every blunder.</p><p>But didn’t matter how often and much the five of them did tease each other, in the end of the day, they were always there for each other. They could count on each other. Yeah, they had already a lot of fun, but in the short time they were already together, they also had dark days and these days caused them to get even closer. These days made them to a real family.</p><p>Daniel, who was living the furthest away from his home and family, was home sick pretty often. On these days they all made a little trip to the coast, where the Aussie felt as much home as possible here in England. At the evenings Carlos, Lando, Max and Charles always organized a Skype call with Daniel’s parents, where he talked with them for hours. The Aussie also wanted his friends close during these calls, so his parents also got to know them and so they knew he was in good hands.</p><p>On the day Charles father had passed away, Carlos didn’t like to think back. It was horrible. All four had tried to comfort the since hours crying Monégasque, even when there wasn’t really much they could do for him back then, except holding him close and cradling him in their arms. They all even flew with him together into his home town to his father’s funeral to support their broken friend.</p><p>As many tears as Charles had cried over his father, as many tears had also cried Max about his father, but because of a very different reason. Max’s father was very violent and since a long time it wasn’t a secret any more, that the Dutch had also beaten his son when he was younger. Carlos, Daniel, Lando and Charles had all seen it with their own eyes, when they came home one day and the man had just raised his hand at his son, because Max had failed by his last exam.</p><p>Max’s father had made the whole way from the Netherlands to only beat the life out of his son once more. Daniel would have probably done the same to the man, if Carlos wouldn’t have prevented him from doing so, while Charles and Lando were already kneeling next to crying and shaking Max on the floor and wrapped their arms protecting over his body. The Spaniard had finally kicked the man out of their flat and yelled after him to not ever come back again or he will regret it.</p><p>Lando, their little sunshine, wasn’t always that happy and joyful. It was normal that he cried at least once every day, but of a good reason. For example, when he saw a cute dog passing him on the streets or when he ate or drank something he really liked. The young Brit was just very emotional and he could tear up very quickly and even without a reason. He would have been a great actor.</p><p>But the youngest member of their commune did suffer under depression since years. On these days, which sometimes also turned into weeks, only hot chocolate, much ice cream and snuggles did help him to get through it.</p><p>Carlos always hated to see the little one like that. When he cried his eyes out and he couldn’t really help him. Of course, they tried to cheer him up or bring him to least other thoughts with taking him for a walk or making a little trip, but still these days were horrible for all of them, because they felt with Lando. And they always made sure he wasn’t all on his own in this time. Someone was always close to him, if he needed support or just a shoulder to lean on.</p><p>Carlos let the little one always sleep next to him in bed then or he laid himself next to his crying body, took him into his arms and won’t let him go for the rest of the night. Everything became just too much in this time for the little one. He wanted to do everything at once and as good as he could, thinking way too much even about the tiniest things.</p><p>And in the end he was burnt out. His body did rebel and so he ended up all sad and desperately. The oldest had to remind him then, that he needed to take it step by step, to not think about everything so much and stay positive and calm. Then everything will turn out good.</p><p>Lando’s parents had once pleased the Spaniard to take care of their son and even if they wouldn’t have asked him for that, Carlos would have still protected the little one with his life.</p><p>Carlos remembered, that Lando’s depression got worse in the time he dated Nico, who only got called Hulk and damn he deserved that name. On one day, when the young Brit received a new wave of his depression, Carlos could hear him cry quietly but still audible in the next room. Maybe because his ears were already trained for that sound.</p><p>Nico had just made Carlos come with his mouth, when the Spaniard heard his room-mate. From that moment on he couldn’t pretend like he hadn’t heard anything. Sure Nico was all angry and also outraged, when Carlos told him that he just had to look after him, but that didn’t bother the Spaniard for one second.</p><p>The oldest found the young Brit curled up in his bed, while he cried his eyes out. Even when Carlos had quickly pulled on some sweatpants and a shirt, he did still smell like cum and Nico. After the Spaniard had somehow managed it to calm down his little friend, Hulk and he had a big fight.</p><p>It ended with that they didn’t want to see each other again, because Nico couldn’t understand it how Carlos could leave him back behind with a hard one, to look after his room-mate like he was a little baby, while they actually wanted to have some fun.</p><p>All sorry Lando looked at his friend, when the fight was over, after Nico had left stormy and all angry their flat. Of course, the youngest had heard every word of their fight. Carlos just looked compassionate at him, ruffled his curls and told him to not listen to the man’s wrong words or even worry about it. And he also didn’t need to be sorry, because the two of them were only dating because of sex. Nothing more. So it wasn’t such a big lost.</p><p>Carlos himself was good. Sure he also still felt home sick from time to time, with his family being in Spain and he also had his problems in university sometimes, but all in all he was good. His only big worries were about his boyfriends. He seemed to have never luck by that topic and very bad taste. To his own suffering, he always chose the biggest assholes, who did break his heart, with cheating on him or they didn’t mean it serious with him.</p><p>Carlos was tired of always getting hurt and left behind. That was why he only had one-night-stands in the last time or he only dated to have some fun, at least for some hours. Maybe his mom was always right with saying that you first have to collect some stones, before you will find a Diamond. But Carlos was sure, this Diamond was still somewhere out there, waiting for him to finally find it.</p><p>But all in all his life was good and he loved his job about being kind of the mother hen for his four friends. He liked to take care of them and make sure they were alright and as good as possible, especially Lando.</p><p>Like he had already said, the five of them were a family.</p><p>It was an evening like already so many before. Daniel, Charles and Max were sitting in front of the TV and played FIFA on the PlayStation, while Carlos made some Spaghetti for dinner and Lando, he suspected was probably still under the shower. He did that a lot in the last time, showering pretty long.</p><p>Carlos just came with the first three plates of their dinner into the living room and reproved the three of them to finally stop their game, because dinner was ready, when Lando finally left the bathroom.</p><p>A big steam cloud did follow him, while he obviously wanted to make barefoot and with already his pyjama on his way back into his room to bring back there his worn clothes from the day, before he will finally join them for dinner.</p><p>Out of nowhere, Daniel suddenly teased the young Brit loudly “Hey, Lando. Why did it take you so long under the shower? Were you maybe thinking about a certain someone?” Max, Charles and also Daniel didn’t even try to hold themselves back, when the three of them did burst out into tears and rolled themselves all amused over their couch, while they laughed from the volume of their lungs.</p><p>Carlos could only watch the scene wordless, because he didn’t know what was going on. The four of them hadn’t really expected Lando’s reaction, when he looked over his shoulder back to them, tears of anger and sharm glistening in his eyes and he yelled back “Screw you! Shut up finally, all three of you!”</p><p>After, Lando turned around, ran as fast as he could into his room and slammed the door loudly behind himself. “What was that for?” Carlos asked still shocked and confused at the same time, while he finally placed the three plates on the table in front of his friends.</p><p>When no one wanted to give him an answer, the Spaniard narrowed his dark brown eyes at them and gave them a disappointed expression about their behaviour. Max was the first one who gave in, when he said “Ah, it’s nothing. We are just teasing him a little about his crush.”</p><p>The Dutch earned a kick into his rips from Daniel in response, who was looking at him with as wide eyes as Charles. “His crush? Lando has a crush?” Carlos asked even more confused and shocked than before. Their sweet, little, innocence British boy had a crush on someone.</p><p>The Spaniard still couldn’t believe it. Yesterday he had still cried his eyes out, because a dog got hurt in the movie the five of them were watching and today he already had a crush? For Carlos, Lando was still his little brother who spent most of his time in front of his computer or in the living room, laying on his belly on top of the carpet and built a puzzle barefoot.</p><p>And while he still watched his three friends in front of him, the oldest got the feeling that he actually shouldn’t know anything about that topic. His suspicion seemed right, when Max began to stammer unsure “Yeah.. He.. I mean..”</p><p>Carlos frowned at the three of them and he just wanted to order them to tell him more about it and why they were teasing him about it, when Daniel took the initiative and answered instead of the still for words wrestle Dutch “He is in one of Lando’s university lectures and he has a crush on him since ages and he is just too damn shy to tell him so.”</p><p>Oh, something deep inside Carlos’ belly did start to cramp by that thought. Lando was always his innocence little brother he had to protect at any cost and somehow he hadn’t even noticed that he did suffer on love sickness. And next to that, why hadn’t told Lando him anything about that? He had thought they did always tell each other everything.</p><p>Now also Charles began to speak, when he told the Spaniard “Yeah. You have maybe already seen him around sometimes. He is kind of a racy type. Dark hair, nice tanned skin, dark brown eyes and a shiny smile that melts hearts away.” Quietly Carlos nodded to himself. Yeah, he had seen this guy around the university before. What was his name? Alexander, yeah it was Alexander. The tall guy from Thailand.</p><p>“Yeah, I know who you mean.” The Spaniard answered still thoughtfully, while his friends looked at him all surprised. “Really?” The three of them asked at the same time and their eyes widened once more. “Yeah, it’s that Thai guy right? What’s his second name? Alexander Alb..”</p><p>Daniel, Max and Charles did share a look, before they smiled cheeky and told their still thinking friend “Albon. Yeah, that’s the guy.” Max bit down on his lower lip, while Charles formed his into a thin line and Daniel couldn’t stop himself from giggle just a little any more.</p><p>But Carlos didn’t notice their behaviour. All he could think about was if the tall Thai was good enough for his little Lando. If he was nice to him, if he would treat him right. But finally the Spaniard came to another decision, when he blamed his friends once again with his hands by his hips “But was that really necessary to tease him like that, when he already suffers so much?”</p><p>Daniel, Max and Charles kept quiet, looked at the floor before they eyed somehow guilty each other. “I will look after him now and when he will come back you three dorks better be nice at him or I will only cook vegetables for you the next two weeks.” Carlos told them seriously, while he pointed his index finger at them.</p><p>When he made his way over to Lando’s room, he could still hear them giggle quietly and whisper something to themselves. But Carlos didn’t care about them any more, because he was way too concerned about the youngest one right now.</p><p>He knocked against his room-mate’s door, before he said “Lando, it’s me.” But no answer was coming. Carlos sighted, because he hated it when the smaller one didn’t let him help him, when he did shoot him out. Carefully the Spaniard checked if Lando had locked his door, but to his surprise it opened the second he pulled down the door handle.</p><p>Through the split of the opened door, Carlos warned him “I will come inside, little one.” He waited five seconds, till he opened the door wide enough to slip inside. Like he had expected, he found Lando curled up on top of his bed, the bedsheets covered his shaking body.</p><p>But Carlos could still make out where his head had to be under the thick blanket and kneeled down on the floor next to him there. Gently he began to stroke his head through the blanket, before he said with a calm voice “Oh, sweetheart. You don’t have to be ashamed about it.”</p><p>He could feel Lando’s body to stop shaking from one second to the other, he did listen. “Daniel, Max and Charles have told me about it.” Carlos added and to his surprise the bed sheets in front of him were thrown away suddenly and Lando looked with messy curls and tear tracks still all over his face shocked at him.</p><p>“They have done what?” The young Brit asked, like he hadn’t understood his friend right. Carlos sighted quietly then. Why didn’t Lando obviously want, that he knew about his crush? Was he afraid about that he would be angry and concerned at him, like the big brother he was usually for him? The Spaniard felt stupid, that he was the last one to get to know about it, even when it was actually him who knew Lando best.</p><p>“Don’t worry, sweetheart. Of course, I won’t tell anybody about it and you really don’t have to be ashamed about something like that.” Carlos tried to calm down his nerves, but it only caused the young Brit to avoid his eyes and become all nervous under his touch.</p><p>So the older one stopped and tried to catch his eyes, when he spoke “He looks actually like a nice guy.” After some seconds, Lando moved his head so they could look at each other again, when he asked bewildered “Huh?”</p><p>“Alexander, of course. He looks like a nice guy to me and you have good taste, little one.” Carlos explained with a smile and after some moments of staring all confused at his older friend, Lando finally nodded his head maybe a little too quickly and stammered to himself “Yeah. He is.”</p><p>Still a little concerned, the Spaniard eyed his friend’s profile, who looked even more confused and unsure now. “Come one, little one. Make some space for me.” Carlos commented and after some moments of still thinking about something, Lando did like he got told and moved closer to the wall, so his friend could lay himself next to him in bed.</p><p>Like Carlos had already done so often, he placed his arm over his younger room-mate’s shoulder and pulled him carefully closer. While the Spaniard stroked over his arms and back, he could feel how soft and comfortable Lando got in his embrace. With his face so close to Lando’s head, he whispered into his sweet curls “You don’t have to tell me anything about him, if you don’t want it, but.. Tell me at least if he is nice to you.”</p><p>Carlos urged like a friend and not like a bigger brother, at least he hoped it did sound like that. And all of the sudden Lando began to cry and sob in his arms again. But before some anger against the young Thai could build up in the older one’s chest, Lando told him “He doesn’t even know I exist.”</p><p>That surprised him. “But.. you are in the same lectures. You see each other almost every day. How can’t he know you exist then?” Carlos asked confused, while he pulled him even closer to comfort him even more. “Okay, he does know I exist, but.. he doesn’t see me like a potential boyfriend. You know what I mean?”</p><p>Oh, yeah. Now he understood. “Okay, little one. But that doesn’t mean the end of the world. You just have to show him how perfect boyfriend material you are.” Carlos suggested helpful, it did sound so easy coming from his lips. “It’s not that easy. I can’t do that. I’m way to..”</p><p>Shy. The Spaniard knew. Lando never had a boyfriend before and he also knew he had never kissed before, not even mentioning it having sex with someone. It was all so new for him and it broke the oldest one’s heart to see him like that.</p><p>“Everything will be good, sweetheart. You will see.” Carlos whispered, before he lifted Lando’s chin with his index finger and made him so looking up into his eyes, when he went on. “I know it’s the worst thing for you now, but tomorrow is another day, another chance to show him who you are and what he misses. It’s nothing wrong about having a crush, even when it seems to be the most unreachable guy for you. But you can try to get whoever you want, Lando. You just have to be a little more confident and everything will turn out good, you will see.”</p><p>With big, still glassy eyes Lando looked up like a puppy at his friend, still unable to form any words. So Carlos tried it once more, when he asked with a smile on his lips “Alright?” Eventually Lando nodded his head slowly to Carlos’ relieve.</p><p>Gently he leaned forward to press a kiss against his forehead and following he whipped the still present tears with his thumbs away. “And now let us eat some Spaghetti and don’t worry about the dorks. I have warned them to only cook vegetable for them in the next two weeks if they won’t be nice to you.”</p><p>The Spaniard already crawled out of the bed, but Lando didn’t move at all, just looked still unsure up at his friend. “I will also make you some hot chocolate after dinner. And you can eat as much ice cream as you can and I won’t tell you one time to stop it, because eating ice cream before you go to bed isn’t healthy.”</p><p>Latest now, Lando was also smiling again and took his friend’s offered hand into his. When the two of them came back into the living room, Carlos was proud to see the way their three friends welcomed Lando.</p><p>Daniel did wrap a fluffy blanket around his small body, after he had let himself fall down on the couch in the middle of them. Charles cuddled himself against his back, pulled his arms around his body, just like Daniel did and Max ruffled through his messy curls. All three of them excused themselves for their behaviour from before by the youngest and they also told him how much they did love him.</p><p>With a smile on his lips, Carlos went into the kitchen to pick up some Spaghetti for Lando and himself. He didn’t even notice the four of them whispering something lively to each other, while he was gone. After Spaghetti, there was following a big cup of hot chocolate and while Lando stuffed one spoon ice cream after the other into his mouth, the five of them watched his favourite Disney movie.</p><p>At some point and still having some ice cream at the corner of his mouth, Lando fell asleep next to Carlos. First his head rested against his shoulder but with time he did wander down to his lap. Till the movie was over, the Spaniard stroked gently trough his sweet curls and made sure he had it all warm. Finally, Carlos carried Lando over into his bed after he had wished him sweet dream, he also kissed his tremble for a good-night-kiss.</p><p>Almost one week had already passed since that evening and Lando hadn’t cried about his crush any more, at least not in front of Carlos. But that changed, when the Spaniard came home after his first kind of date with the Frenchman Pierre and after some work-out together with Daniel, Max and Charles.</p><p>The four of them had just opened the front door, when they could already hear their friend’s cries and whimpers. They rushed quickly into the living room, where they found him curled up on top of the couch and tears running down his sweet face like little rivers.</p><p>Daniel, Max and Charles gave each other a look, while Carlos already took place next to the youngest. This time it needed more time and patient for the four of them to calm their room-mate down again. Only after Max had picked up Lando’s bed sheets and he had wrapped him safe inside them, Charles had made some hot-chocolate, Daniel had started to play another Disney movie and had offered Lando some biscuits and Carlos had cradled him the whole time long, he did slowly start to calm down again.</p><p>They were all sitting in a circle, waiting for Lando to finally tell them what had happened, what was wrong. After struggling for some more, the young Brit was finally able to say between sobs “He. Sees. Someone. Else.” Of course, they all knew who was meant with that.</p><p>“But sweetheart. That doesn’t mean you don’t have a chance any more, because he only sees someone.” Carlos tried to explain, while he stroked over his upper arms even tighter than before. “But..” Lando tried to rebel, but Daniel quickly shot him down, when he moved his fingers through his curls and said sympathetic “No, but. Carlos is right. You still have a chance.”</p><p>Everyone in the room did node his head, but Lando’s tears still didn’t stop to fall over the edge of his already swollen, red eyes. Alternately Charles and Max whipped his teardrops away, it was a full-time-job, while they just sat like that and watched their youngest room-mate all worried.</p><p>It was quiet already since minutes, only the movie did play quietly in the background, when Carlos suggested with a smile on his lips “You just have to ask him first for a date, that’s all sweetheart.”</p><p>Lando looked up at his friend with big eyes. It seemed like that world-peace was easier to happen than asking his crush for a date. “Don’t look at me like that, little one. It’s really not that difficult. Besides, he won’t be able to say no to these puppy eyes of yours anyway.”</p><p>In the next days, Carlos did watch Alexander close whenever he had the chance to. Of course, he would never go over to him and talk with him about Lando, that was really none of his business, but he just wanted to get to know, if the young man was good enough for his little friend.</p><p>The Thai seemed to be nice, did often smile just like Lando. He couldn’t say anything negative about him. Carlos just had to trust Lando and his feelings for him. And even if it would be different, it was his room-mate’s decision and not his own.</p><p>It was Tuesday, when the Spaniard just laid all lazily around on the couch and read some random book, when their front door fell open and his room-mates came home as well. Quietly and inconspicuous like always. But today they were even louder and more excited than usual.</p><p>Curious Carlos laid his book away and sat himself up, just when Daniel, Max and Charles entered the living room. “He has a date.” The Aussie announced with that big grin on his lips and his arms triumphantly in the air.</p><p>“Who has a date with who?” The Spaniard asked confused, while he looked between his friends. “Lando, of course.” Max told Carlos, being as excited about it as Daniel. “He finally has a date with the man of his dreams.” Charles explained, while he let himself fall down on the chair opposite the oldest, the same smile on his lips like the other two.</p><p>Carlos still couldn’t believe their words. It happened quicker than he had actually expected, but still he was very glad and happy for his friend. Everyone was feeling this way, expect the man himself, when Lando finally entered the living room as well with his eyes on the floor.</p><p>Sure Carlos was confused about his reaction, but still he jumped up and went over to his room-mate. “Oh my God, that’s great, Lando. How have you done it?” The youngest only shrugged his shoulders, before he muttered “I actually haven’t done anything. They have asked him for me.”</p><p>The young Brit meant to three of them being in the room as well. Carlos had to admit, that his friend didn’t look that happy about it, even when it was actually what he had wanted so badly. “Oh, but still. It’s great, or?” The Spaniard asked once more, he didn’t understand why Lando wasn’t happy. “I guess.” Was all the youngest answered, before he gave him a half-hearted smile.</p><p>Daniel, Max and Charles were finally the ones who told Carlos the whole story, while Lando just ate absently his dinner. They told him in detail about what they have said to Alex, how he had reacted and that they will have their first date this Saturday evening.</p><p>Only in the end, it was Lando himself who informed Carlos about the most important bit “It’s a blind date.” The Spaniard frowned at the youngest. Now he really didn’t understand anything any more. “Huh?” He asked in disbelief and watched the way Daniel, Max and Charles looked at each other and bit down on their lower lips almost synchronic.</p><p>“He.. Alex only knows he will have a date on Saturday evening. But he doesn’t know where and especially not with who..” Lando explained with a small voice, while he watched his own hands moving nervously on top of his lap. “Oh.” Carlos said more to himself than to his friend, because now he finally knew why the Brit wasn’t as overjoyed as the other three.</p><p>“Yeah.” Lando answered simple, already being deep inside his thoughts again, while Carlos and the rest did eye him sceptical. After some seconds and a very deep breath, the smallest said scared “Maybe this all wasn’t such a good idea. I should have asked him all by myself and I should have told him the truth.”</p><p>If the Spaniard was serious, he came to the same decision, but then Daniel said out loud what he also thought “But we all know you would have never had the balls to do so.” Lando then glared at him, but at the same time he knew his friend was right. Still unsure and maybe also a little ashamed the Brit did hide his face inside his palms and shook his head in disbelief, still not realizing it what had happened.</p><p>“And actually you haven’t lied at him, also we don’t have when we asked him if he was interested in a blind date with a friend of us. You can and you also will convince him, that it was a great idea to agree to it. It was just the little shove you have needed. The rest is all on you. We won’t take our noses into things, which really aren’t our business any more.” Charles tried to explain as good as he could, hoping to cheer up his friend a little with it.</p><p>Still insecure, Lando looked at his friends and their encouraging smiles in their faces through his fingers, till he finally pulled his hands away from hiding his face. “You are right, I’m sorry. It’s just.. you know.” The young Brit said truthfully, before he bit down on his lower lip and his thoughts already drifted off to all possible scenarios.</p><p>Of course, everyone knew. Lando never had a boyfriend before, or a date or just a crush. It was all so new for him and it just freaked him out so badly. Until now Carlos had kept quiet, he still didn’t know what he should think about this all, but in the end he agreed to everything Charles had said. They had helped him to make the first step, now it was all on Lando himself to making his wish come true.</p><p>Into the silence the youngest suddenly said bitter more to himself than to his friends “I don’t even know where I should meet him.” But before anyone could answer him, Lando did address the question at Carlos, when he asked him “Where would you bring someone for a date or.. where would you like to get for a first date?”</p><p>After Daniel, Max and Charles had shared a look, they quickly jumped on their feet and excused themselves. Max was already tired and wanted to go to bed early today, Charles still had to learn for the university and Daniel announced that he wanted to masturbate.</p><p>So Carlos and Lando were alone in the living room now and somehow the youngest began to relax a little, while he still waited for his friends answer. “Mhm.. For a first date. I would first meet him somewhere public, you know so it won’t be that awkward to be all alone with him for the first time. Maybe you could take him to a nice restaurant, eat dinner together, maybe even a table outside when it’s a warm, nice evening. And later.. I don’t know.. maybe take him for a walk and speak all honest to him. Tell him your feelings for him and how happy you are to spend some time with him together.”</p><p>Understanding but still thoughtful, Lando nodded his head, but still he finally admitted “It does sound so easy when you say it. I know I can’t do this. I will look like an idiot and will embarrass myself, I already know that now.” Compassionate the Spaniard laid his hand on top of his friend’s shoulder and squeezed him softly. “No. You just have to be yourself and everything will be good then. You will see. Don’t worry about it so much, sweetheart.”</p><p>The next day, Carlos did watch Alexander even closer, whenever he saw him at the university. He still seemed like a nice, decent guy to him, but what did he know with just watching the young Thai for some moments from far away. Of course, the oldest was still very happy for his friend, but still he was also a little worried about him.</p><p>He didn’t want Lando to get his heart broken or fall for someone, who wasn’t worth it. But there was nothing Carlos was able to do, he had to trust Lando and his feelings. He could just watch them from far away, like he had watched Alexander. Even when that one strange feeling deep inside his belly grew bigger and bigger the more he thought about it. The Spaniard decided it had to be his worries for the youngest.</p><p>It was Friday night, Lando had told his friend at dinner that he had finally found a nice restaurant today, with the help of Daniel, Max and Charles. Carlos was still a little surprised, when not even sad, about that it, that the young Brit did prefer the help from their room-mates, instead of his.</p><p>But maybe it was better this way. Maybe it was better that he didn’t know to which restaurant Lando will take Alexander tomorrow evening, otherwise the oldest would have probably followed them to be sure the Thai was nice to his friend or kick his ass instantly if he shouldn’t be.</p><p>Carlos was, like the rest of his room-mates, already asleep since hours, when he heard someone whispering his name. Obviously not everyone was asleep, when he opened sleepily his eyes and after blinking three times, he finally saw Lando clear standing next to his bed and looking all awake and worried down at him. “Sweetheart. What’s wrong?” The Spaniard asked, while he rubbed his eyes and finally sat up to eye him better.</p><p>“I can’t sleep.” Lando answered simple, while he played with the hem of his sleeping shirt. It wasn’t the first time the young Brit had sneaked into his older room-mate’s room and had crawled into his bed, but it was the first time he obviously wanted to talk to him in the middle of the night. Normally he just laid himself next to Carlos and cuddled himself close to him. The Spaniard sometimes only noticed his younger friend lying next to him, when he woke up the next day and found him in his arms.</p><p>But this time it was different, so the oldest patted at the free place next to him on top of the mattress, to tell Lando to take a seat. The young Brit finally did so and eyed Carlos all unsure and also nervously. “Tell me, sweetheart. What does bother you? Did you have a nightmare?”</p><p>Slowly Lando shook his head, he was afraid if he would move too fast the tears in his eyes would fall over the edge. Sure Carlos also noticed so and gently pulled his friend’s small body down to lay next to him. Lovingly he covered his shaking body with the warm material of his blanket and he took him into his arms for a long hug.</p><p>“It’s because of tomorrow evening, right?” The Spaniard asked carefully, even when he already knew it was true. Slowly the young Brit nodded his head, before he did hide his face and tears into the crotch of his friend’s neck and shoulder. Carlos only pulled him even closer then, let his fingers slide through his soft curls and rubbed his back gently.</p><p>“You really don’t need to be so nervous, little one. You will see, everything will be good.” The Spaniard whispered into his hair, which caused Lando to get goose bumps everywhere on his body. “But what if he won’t come? What if he won’t stay after he sees it’s me?”</p><p>Quickly but also gently, Carlos pulled himself away from his body, only to take his friend’s face with the present tears on his cheeks into his hands, so he had to look into his eyes, when he told him seriously “If he will really do that Lando, than he is a complete idiot and he sure as hell won’t be worth even one more tear. If he doesn’t see the sweet, funny, young man you are, then I can only feel pity for him. If he is nasty to you or won’t respect you, hell I will first kick his ass and second you are way too good for him. You do deserve someone who treats you like the pure soul you are. If he doesn’t see how perfect you are, then it’s his own fault but really not yours, sweetheart. Don’t be afraid or nervous, just be yourself and everything else is in his hands. And now stop crying, you know I hate to see you like that.”</p><p>When the Spaniard smiled down at Lando, the younger one also tried to form a small smile on his lips, even when silent tears were still making their way down to his chin. Carefully Carlos whipped them away with his thumbs, like he had already done so many times.</p><p>“Thank you, Carlos.” The young Brit whispered, before he sniffed his last tears away and snuggled himself closer to his older friend. “You really don’t have to thank me for anything, sweetheart. Just try to get some rest. I will keep on holding you.” The oldest whispered, before he placed a soft kiss onto Lando’s tremble. Quickly, quicker than he had expected, Lando fell asleep in his arms and soon after Carlos also closed his eyes for the night.</p><p>The next morning, Carlos woke up before Lando did. The youngest was still sleeping all peacefully and the Spaniard didn’t even dare to move, because he was afraid to wake him up, because he needed the rest so bad after last night.</p><p>So the oldest spent his morning with watching his friend sleeping like the angel he actually was next to him. The whole time long Carlos had a smile on his lips, while he watched his friend’s long eyelashes move in his dreams and how soft his in a pout formed lips did look.</p><p>But then the smile did slowly fade away, when he had to admit to himself that maybe mornings like this could change after tonight. Soon Lando probably won’t need Carlos so much any more. He will have Alexander then to look after him, to comfort him in the middle of the night when he won’t be able to sleep again and he will prefer it to cuddle with his boyfriend, instead of his old room-mate.</p><p>And suddenly there was this strange feeling deep inside himself again. Carlos will also have to watch then how Lando and Alexander will come out of his room hand in hand, exactly knowing what they had just done inside the four walls. He will have to sit at one table with the Thai together and watch how the two love birds will share kisses in front of his nose.</p><p>Just like Lando had to watch all the time, when Carlos had a boyfriend.</p><p>The Spaniard will have to watch the two of them cuddling in front of the TV, like Lando had actually always done with Carlos and he will also have to watch how Alexander will carry Lando’s sleeping self into bed. Then the Thai will be the one to make him laugh, to give him good-night kisses, to be there for him when he will have his depressions again, it will be his job then to make him smile in this time.</p><p>Just like Carlos had always done for his friend.</p><p>It were stupid thoughts, especially wrong thoughts. Actually Carlos should be happy for his friend and not wish something like Alexander wouldn’t exist, because the Spaniard couldn’t replace the Thai. He couldn’t be his room-mate, friend, older brother and boyfriend all at the same time. Carlos was only supposed to be the first three and not the one to cover his smooth lips with his own, like he actually wished so bad right now.</p><p>Quickly he shook his head by that thought. He couldn’t believe he was thinking something like that. Did he slowly become crazy? Maybe he was more worried about his younger friend than he was actually aware of, that he now also starts to form such sick thoughts, only to protect him to get happy.</p><p>Carefully, without waking Lando with his movements, Carlos crawled out of bed to take a cold shower. He needed to get these thoughts out of his head, maybe he will finally kill them with some strong coffee after his shower.</p><p>After Lando had finally woken up in the middle of the morning, he was a wreck for the rest of the day. He was all nervous and shaking, wasn’t able to eat just one bite at lunch, even when Carlos had cooked his favourite meal.</p><p>The Spaniard did refuse, when Daniel, Max and Charles asked him in the late afternoon, if he wanted to come along with them for some training. He wanted to stay by Lando and make sure he won’t become all crazy.</p><p>It got even worse, when after showering already for the third time today, it was finally time for him to get into some decent clothes for his date. “Damn, I knew it. I should have gone shopping. I don’t have anything I could wear. Fuck.” Carlos could hear Lando swearing inside his room, before he peeked through his door and saw the mess on the floor.</p><p>Literally his whole wardrobe was laying scattered wildly everywhere around in his room and Lando was sitting in the middle of it, just with his boxers on and his hands covering his face. “That you call nothing to wear.” The Spaniard said maybe a little too amused, then he actually should, when he made his way through the clothes over to his friend.</p><p>All hopeless and desperately, Lando looked seeking for help up at him and Carlos just had to tilt his head to look compassionate down at his friend. Without much effort, he took the youngest up into his arms and placed him on top of his bed at the small space where no clothes were laying.</p><p>“Alright. Let us start with something easy.” Carlos said, trying to not stumble over Lando’s boxers laying on the floor. “Where are your socks?” He asked with his index finger rubbing his chin. The young Brit pointed with his head at the small hill of socks, right next to Carlos.</p><p>“Alright. Do you even have some without a motive on it?” Carlos asked amused, while he looked through his friend’s socks. Annoyed about his own wardrobe, Lando shook his head, pulled his legs up against his chest and laid his head on top of his knees.</p><p>“Here, take them. The milk package is actually pretty cute and it shows what a sweet baby you still are.” Lando showed his friend his tongue, while he pulled the socks over his bare feet. Carlos winked at him, when he countered “At least you have already chosen some boxers. I really wouldn’t have helped you with that.”</p><p>But the Spaniard then couldn’t suppress the next, even when he bit down at his tongue “It wouldn’t have mattered anyway, because I hope Alexander won’t see your boxers nor the motive on your socks tonight. You know, no sex before the third date.”</p><p>All shocked, but also embarrassed, Lando did avoid his room-mate’s look, who hated himself already for playing the older brother once again and being way too overprotective.</p><p>During the awkward silence between the two of them, Carlos cleared his throat, before he went on asking “Where is that on light jeans of yours?” Lando pointed with his finger to the other side of the room “I think I have seen it somewhere over there.”</p><p>After searching through the hill of trousers for some seconds, the Spaniard finally found what he was looking for and threw the jeans on top of his friend’s lap. “Take them on, your tiny ass looks pretty good in them.”</p><p>Lando stopped in the middle of his tracks and looked shocked over at his friend. “Hey, he is allowed to look. But not to touch. Just show him what you have, little one.” Carlos explained with a wink, before he sat down on the floor and searched through all the shirts Lando did own.</p><p>After spending minutes with searching for the right one, sure there were some nice once, but just not the right one yet, the older one gave up and asked his friend “What have you actually planned to wear?” Lando shrugged his shoulder with a pout, before he told his room-mate “I just couldn’t decide between two shirts, before I started freaking out and throw everything on the floor. Can’t I borrow myself one of your shirts?”</p><p>Amused Carlos shook his head, before he answered “None of my stuff fits you. You are way too small for them. Besides, you shouldn’t smell like me by your first date. Come on, show me the two shirts you had in mind.” Slowly Lando stood up from where he was sitting till now and went over to the chair in the corner over which he had thrown the two shirts before.</p><p>“I couldn’t decide. Which one do you think I should take?” Lando asked his friend one more time for help. “I don’t know, they do both look good and would fit to your jeans.” Annoyed the youngest looked at him, he had obviously expected something more helpful. “That doesn’t help. So, which one?”</p><p>“Okay, okay.” Carlos said with his hands in the air. “Take the dark grey one.” And so Lando pulled the fabric over his shoulders, after he had let the other shirt fall to the floor next to the other clothing pieces. And somehow Carlos’ mouth began to water, while he watched his friend closing the bottoms.</p><p>He was so fascinated about the way this colour flattered his tanned skin and how well-trained his flat belly was, that the two of them only got it, that Lando had missed one bottom hole, when he was already finished, or he at least thought he was finished.</p><p>The young Brit sighted, being already at the end with his nerves today. Just when he had wanted to start from new, Carlos pulled gently his hands away, before he opened all the bottoms again just to close them in the right way following.</p><p>Shocked the Spaniard had to admit how badly his hands were shaking while doing so and because of a strange reason he had held his breath the whole time. And when his fingertips had touched his younger friend’s bare chest, his heart skipped a beat and he felt so hot suddenly.</p><p>After the oldest had also made sure the collar of his shirt was alright, Lando told him grateful “Thank you, Carlos.” The young Brit sighted again, when he saw the mess around themselves and he still also had to make his hair. “Don’t worry. You go into the bathroom to tame your curls and I will take care of this mess here.” Carlos told him, while he shoved him already outside the room.</p><p>Twenty minutes, and many baby-sized clothes later, Carlos was finished and just entered the living room, when Lando came out of the bathroom as well. “What do you say?” He asked his friend, after he had brushed his teeth five times and had placed some hair gel into his curls.</p><p>“You look good like always..” Lando blushed by his friend’s words, but he was right, this wasn’t already everything. “..but why have you pulled down your hair that way with so much gel? I mean it doesn’t look bad and I’m also not your date, you have to only look good for Alexander, but I like your curls more when.. when they are all wild and just your curls.”</p><p>Lando’s shoulders sank and he did sigh long, but he looked like he had already expected such a reaction. “You are right, my head feels way heavier than usual anyway. I will wash it out again.” Ten minutes later, the young Brit came with his usual sweet, messy curls out of the bathroom and Carlos couldn’t stop to smile at him.</p><p>“You look great. I’m sure Alexander will also think you are looking damn handsome tonight.” Maybe Carlos should have cancelled the word also in the last sentence, but it was true, Lando did look very pretty.</p><p>After thanking his room-mate with already lightly blushed cheeks once more, Lando complained some more about the volcano sized pimple on his forehead, which Carlos wasn’t even able to see without a lens.</p><p>Slowly but sure it finally became time, when Daniel called Lando on his phone, that they will be there in five minutes to pick him up. The three of them will bring the youngest member to his date and once again Carlos didn’t feel good about that. But he could understand it. The four of them had started this all, so they will also drive Lando to his first date.</p><p>With Carlos help again, the young Brit had finally chosen some sneakers to wear, but he rejected to take a jacket with him, meaning that he was already sweating way too much for that and it sure won’t get that cold in the evening.</p><p>Silently they were standing next to each other, while they waited for Daniel’s call that they were finally here. Lando was moving his body nervously and bit down on his lower lip, like he always did when he was feeling uncomfortable.</p><p>“Carlos?” Lando finally asked him with a tormented voice. The older one hummed in response, already knowing what will come. “I.. I can’t do this.” The youngest whined with tears of fear and nervous in his eyes.</p><p>“Sure you can.” Carlos tried to soothe him, but it only caused the opposite, when Lando answered hysterical without breathing in for one time “What if it changes everything and we can’t even be friends any more?”</p><p>The oldest closed the distance between the two of them, when he placed his hands against his friend’s upper arm and he tried to relax him so and with his voice filled with sympathy “You have to risk it or you won’t ever find it out, sweetheart.”</p><p>Finally, Carlos pulled him into a tight hug to calm down his nerves. “Hey, Lando. Don’t be so nervous, little one. You don’t have a reason for that. You are so beautiful, inside and outside.” He whispered into his ear, before the Spaniard took Lando’s cute face into his hands and kissed softly his forehead.</p><p>“And if he should be nasty to you or even hurt you, just tell me and I will beat his ass.” Carlos told him with a smile on his lips, when he pulled away to look into Lando’s eyes and tell him so, that he really meant it all. The younger one also smiled in response, he knew he could always count on his friend.</p><p>Actually Carlos had wanted to pull away, but something did stop him from doing so, when their eyes met and the Spaniard was unable to break their connection. Eventually the oldest one’s eyes did slowly wander down to Lando’s so soft looking lips and very slowly he leaned closer with his own lips to the so kissable looking flesh.</p><p>Only millimetres kept their lips apart any more, when someone threw the front door against Carlo’s back and caused them to jump away from each other. It was Max, who was looking at Lando with an expression like he was pretty surprised about how he looked tonight. He even whistled that one sound, before he admitted “I’m surprised you are already ready and that you are looking more like a man than a milk addicted boy, like you actually are. Good job, Chili.”</p><p>Carlos nodded his head, still shocked about what had just happened or better what had almost happened. How could he even do that to Lando when he was actually on his way to his very first date? How could he confuse him like that and make him all unsure? What a horrible friend was he actually?</p><p>But Lando only rolled his eyes at Max’s statement and didn’t look more insecure than before. “Alright. Then let’s go. We don’t want to be too late to your first date.” The Dutch said happily and teasingly at the same time. The young Brit rolled his eyes once more about his room-mate’s behaviour, before he made his way outside.</p><p>But before he disappeared through the door, he looked back at Carlos for one more time, showing him one of his cutest smiles. “Have fun tonight. Enjoy it, little one. And just call me anytime if you need anything.” Lando’s smile grew even bigger, before he answered grateful “Thank you, Carlos. For everything.”</p><p>When Lando walked pass Max, the Dutch had fun with ruffle his fingers through his curls, annoying him so with destroying his hairstyle with it. But before Max also left, he asked Carlos “Do you have any plans for tonight?”</p><p>After the Spaniard shook his head absently, because his thoughts were still all by Lando and their almost-kiss, the Dutch meant “Great. After we have dropped Lando for his date, we could go for dinner somewhere. We will send you the address. And please, don’t dress yourself like every mother’s favourite son-in-law again.”</p><p>With that Max shot the door close in front of the Spaniard’s nose and let him behind all confused. What the hell did he mean with that? He didn’t dress like that or? Besides, it was only for going out for dinner with the other three dorks, so why should he dress different from usual? Still rolling his eyes about his friend’s statement, Carlos made himself ready.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The second chapter - here we go :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twenty minutes later, Charles sent Carlos the address from the restaurant they will have dinner tonight and that they had tied up Lando onto his chair, because he was so damn excited and nervous about his first date. So the Spaniard drove to the address his room-mate had sent him. He wasn’t paying much attention to where he was driving, he only followed blind his Navigation system’s instructions, because he was so deep inside his thoughts.</p><p>And yeah, maybe deep inside him was a little jealous about Alex. After such a long time living together, why did Carlos only had to notice how handsome and perfect his younger room-mate was just now? Why did it had to be the day he finally got it, where Lando had his first date and then even with the man of his dreams?</p><p>While he was still driving, the Spaniard decided to tell his friends that he wanted to be the one to pick up Lando after his date. He would drive his room-mate and also his date wherever they would want. Didn’t matter if it would be their flat or to Alex’s place. Carlos just wanted to make sure his little friend was alright and Alex was nice to him, or he won’t be able to sleep tonight.</p><p>Finally, the Spaniard found himself in front a nice looking restaurant outside the city. Carlos still asked himself why he had to drive the whole way out here to just have some dinner, like they have already done so often, when he entered the nice building. The receptionist he told his name, after he had entered the restaurant and had looked around himself. The woman just smirked wide at him, before she said “Ah, Mr. Sainz. You are already pretty longingly awaited.”</p><p>Carlos did wonder about it, while he followed the woman to the table. Who knew what Daniel had told her, the Aussie was really impossible. While the Spaniard still thought about it, he hadn’t even noticed, that the receptionist was leading him outside to one of the tables in the corner. “I wish you a nice evening, you and your companion.” The woman finally said, before she let Carlos stand back all alone.</p><p>He still asked himself what this all was about, when he finally lifted his head and just saw how his companion almost pushed down the chair to the ground, when he stood up so quickly.</p><p>“Lando?” Carlos asked surprised, when he saw the younger man standing in front of him. “What are you doing here?” He was confused, but also worried at the same time. Concerned, that Alexander really hadn’t showed up to their date or even worse that he had already broken his friend’s heart and Lando did join his room-mates at their dinner instead now.</p><p>“Hey, Carlos.” Lando did only response, while he played all nervously with his fingers by the hem of his shirt. “Why aren’t you at your date?” The older one asked him still bewildered, without even greeting him back. The young Brit did clear his throat uncomfortable, moving his body from side to side like an unsure, little kid, before he answered with a small voice “Actually, I am at my date.”</p><p>Now Carlos wasn’t able to understand anything any more. Had Charles sent him the wrong address? Or was it all part of their plan to be close to Lando during his first date to make sure he was alright or did they just want to have fun and watch him, while he did embarrass himself under their watching eyes? What the hell was going on here?</p><p>Still clueless, the Spaniard was only able to frown and blink at his friend, while he tried to understand what was just happening. He watched the way his friend did bite his lips, like always when he was all nervous and unsure.</p><p>A half eternity had already passed, while the two friends had looked speechless at each other, till Lando broke the silence and said with a small, exciting voice “So, what do you say?” And then also Carlos finally, finally got it. It hit him like a hard slap into his face, a slap he did deserve.</p><p>“Oh, my God. I’m so stupid.” The older one said, before he did hide his face ashamed behind his hands. Quickly Lando rushed to his side, reached out for his upper arms to calm him down with his well-meant touch and words, when he let him know “No, you are not stupid. Carlos.”</p><p>Sure he was, because everything made sense now. He was so stupid, he was blind the whole time long. It was almost too obvious. It was him, it was always <em>him</em>, Lando had wanted to take on a date. They had always meant <em>him</em>, not Alexander, when they had described Lando’s crush back then. God, how couldn’t he get that? Carlos was to his bones embarrassed.</p><p>Actually his room-mates had never even lied at him. They had talked about a good tanned guy with dark hair and brown eyes. The description did fit to Alexander, but also to himself. Carlos had just never thought about it, hadn’t wasted one thought about it. The similarity didn’t even cross his mind for one second.</p><p>But hell, everything made sense now. The way Lando had reacted, when Carlos had tried to calm him down with saying that the other had told him about his crush. Also, the blind date and why his friend had asked him where he would like to go on a first date. Why the young Brit was so nervous and tensed the whole time long and also afraid about so many things.</p><p>Carlos should have already got it back then, when he was with Hulk together and he could hear Lando cry through the walls. He wasn’t depressive like he had thought that day, Lando was sad, very sad, because he could hear the man he cared about so much having some fun with another man, who wasn’t him.</p><p>God, Nico and he had never even tried to be quiet, the younger one had probably heard everything. Now Carlos really hated himself to make Lando feel this way back then and all the other times. And now he stood there with his whole courage, in the clothes Carlos had helped him to choose just hours ago, asking him for a date.</p><p>The Spaniard did still hide his blushed face inside his palms, when he could hear Lando saying next to him in a sorry tone “Hell, I knew it was a stupid idea. Carlos, I’m so sorry. Please, forget this all here. It was wrong, false, all my fault.”</p><p>The older ones head snapped up from his hands by his words and instead he looked his room-mate deep into his eyes, preventing him so from pulling away and cause the tears already waving inside his eyes to fall over the edge. With a soft voice Carlos finally told him with a smirk on his lips “Do you remember what I have told you last night?”</p><p>With big, glassy eyes Lando looked up at him and searched wildly his expression for any answers why he was still here and why he even spoke so calmly with him, when actually he should run away and be mad at his room-mate for fooling him for so long.</p><p>But Carlos had a different opinion, when he went on, after Lando had kept quiet and had only stared up at him all scared “Only a complete idiot would say no to a date with you.”</p><p>Lando’s face lightened up instantly by his friend’s words and with big, expecting eyes and a wide opened mouth he started back at Carlos, not believing what he had just heard. The Spaniard could only smile at him, because his expression was more than just priceless.</p><p>“So you.. you really want to tell me that you.. you are okay with.. you will stay?” The young Brit still asked all shocked, not being able to handle all the happiness and excitement rushing through his body at this moment. “Sure, sweetheart. Like I have already said, I would be more than just stupid to say no.”</p><p>Without any warning, Lando threw his arms wildly around his friend’s neck and gave him a bone-breaking hug, while he squeezed him as tight as he could, so the oxygen got pressed out from Carlos’ lungs. The younger one heard that sound, so he quickly pulled away again and looked with big, sorry puppy eyes up at him.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I was so..” Lando began to explain his reaction, before he got interrupted by his room-mate “Tensed, nervous, afraid. I know, sweetheart.” Carlos framed his friend’s still from embarrass blushed cheeks and carefully stroked the soft skin there to calm down his nerves. It worked, because Lando leaned into the touch instantly and even closed his eyes to enjoy this moment even more.</p><p>“But you really don’t have to be any more. Just let us take a seat first, before we will start our date.” The oldest finally added, after Lando had opened his eyes again and he had given the youngest a softy, sympathy smile. Agreeing and also relieved, the Brit nodded his head, before they let themselves sink down into their chairs opposite each other.</p><p>The situation was still a little uncomfortable, but only till the waiter came over to their table and their nervous giggles stopped so. Carlos tried to act like this was only a normal dinner, like they had already done so many times before, so his friend would finally calm down and they could enjoy their date.</p><p>But Lando was shaking in his seat and he did sweat a lot, while he played with the hem of his shirt and bite down on his lower lip, till he tasted blood. Carlos then reached with his hands over the table to take his friend’s still shaking ones into his and stroked with his thumbs over the back of his hands.</p><p>“Lando, hey. Don’t be so nervous. It’s only me.” The Spaniard whispered to him with a warm smile on his lips. Lando tried to smile back at him, he did fail halfway, before he told him all truthful “I know, but that’s it even. It’s <em>you</em>.”</p><p>There was a short silent, before Lando kept on with speaking like a waterfall “I was afraid you wouldn’t show up, because you would have got it that you are my date and you didn’t want to come. I was scared you would turn around and run away as fast as possible in the second you would see me. I was so terrified you would hate me for this all here, that you didn’t even want to be my friend any more. Maybe you would move out, because you can’t even see me any more and I would never ever see you again and..”</p><p>“Lando, shush. It’s okay, try to calm down again.” The Spaniard tried to soothe him softly, while his room-mate’s lower lip was shaking and one single tear had finally found its way down to his chin. Carlos had so much compassion for his younger friend, again he felt so stupid for not getting it sooner. He would have saved Lando so many fears and worries.</p><p>“Everything is alright, I’m really not mad at you, not one bit. Actually you have made a pretty good job. I really hadn’t noticed anything until the very end.” He tried to cheer him up a little, but still Lando looked that begging way up to him, like he was afraid he could stand up and go away with every second.</p><p>Carlos then looked deep into his friend’s from worry filled eyes, before he squeezed his hand softly and whispered to him “It’s me, Lando. It’s me, your room-mate, your friend. I’m not a stranger, you know me. And I won’t go anywhere tonight. The two of us have a date right now and that’s only because of you. You made it possible.”</p><p>Softly the younger one squeezed his hand back, showing him one of his cutest smiles while doing so. Lando did finally believe his words and he slowly started to relax. With his right hand, the young Brit whipped the single tear on his cheek away, before he sniffed the last sadness away.</p><p>“Thank you, Carlos. For everything. I know it wasn’t right to lie to you, to fool you, but the whole situation got somehow out of control at some point. Especially when Dan, Max and Charles have decided to <em>‘help’ </em>me. I really didn’t want to lie to you. I should have told you the truth since the very beginning. But I was so afraid about your reaction. I’m really sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t be, sweetheart. In the end everything turned out good, right?” Carlos tried to finally cheer his friend completely up, when he brought his still lightly trembling and from nervousness cold hand closer to his lips and finally placed a sweet, warm kiss on the back of his hand.</p><p>The young Brit’s cheeks blushed badly, but still he did enjoy the gesture and attention. “Yeah, I still don’t know how this is possible, but yes. Everything is perfect.” Their connection only got interrupted, when Lando’s phone on the table did vibrate, because he had got a new message.</p><p>“Ha! Speaking of the devil, Dan, Max and Charles have just sent me a message.” Lando informed his friend over the table. “Why do these bastards disturb our date?” Carlos wanted to know, while he took a sip from the drink the waiter had just brought to their table.</p><p>The younger one smiled by his friend’s statement, before he answered his question “They want to know if you have found the way to the restaurant at all with your old Navigation.” The oldest rolled his eyes. He wasn’t finished with his friends yet, they will pay for what they had done the last days. They should have told him the truth instantly, when he had come up with the thought about Lando having a crush on Alexander. Making it to kind of their favourite game.</p><p>“These idiots. It wasn’t my fault there was a lake suddenly where actually our destination should have been. My Navigation was guiltless that day. God, they won’t ever forget about that.” Carlos told him, while he rolled his eyes, even when Lando already knew that funny story. He was part of it.</p><p>The Brit just wanted to answer the three of them, when Carlos had an idea. “Let us take a selfie and send it to them as a proof.” Wildly Lando nodded agreeing his head, before he took a selfie and quickly sent it to his room-mates.</p><p>Not even ten seconds later his phone did vibrate once more and the Spaniard pleaded his friend to read out loud. So Lando did and his cheeks blushed in a deep red once more, when he read out loud the message for his friend “Surprise, Chilly has really found the way and he doesn’t even look like a mother’s favourite son-in-law tonight. He looks even pretty handsome, something we aren’t used him to be.”</p><p>The young Brit swallowed hard, before he went on “That was from Max. This one is from Charles. You.. you look so happy on the pic, Lando. I have told you, he wouldn’t refuse to have a date with you.” The younger one bit down on his lower lip, before the phone in his hand was audible once more and he added “This one is from Dan. He writes..”</p><p>Lando’s eyes widened almost painfully, instead of going on. “What’s wrong?” Carlos asked worried, but somehow also amused at the same time, because he knew it had to be something stupid coming from the Aussie.</p><p>His date was obviously too scared about saying it out loud, so he turned the display to his friend. Because Lando’s hand was still shaking so much, the Spaniard asked “May I?” Lando only nodded his head, before he let the phone slip into his friend’s palm.</p><p>Carlos looked at the screen and had notice with a smile on his face, that his four room-mates had founded a WhatsApp group named “Chilli’s and baby’s date”. Before the messages Lando had already read out loud for him, the oldest could also read the messages his date had written before he had arrived at the restaurant.</p><p>‘I’m so fucking nervous. What if he won’t come? Max, has he said he will come?’ Lando had written all scared and desperately. ‘Yes, he will, you will see. He must be already on his way and will be there in every minute. Stop being so nervous. He will come, you in love drunken dork.’ The Dutch had answered his younger room-mate.</p><p>‘But what if he won’t stay? What if he laughs at me? What if he starts to yell at me?’ Was Lando’s answer, totally ignoring Max’s well-meant suggestion to stay calm. ‘Hell, Lando. It’s Carlos. He won’t laugh at you and he sure as hell won’t yell at you.’ Daniel had answered and shortly after Charles had written ‘I don’t like to say that, but Dan is right, Lando. Carlos really isn’t the type to leave you stand behind. Maybe he is a dork, because he obviously really hasn’t a clue about himself being your date, but he really, really cares about you. It was the right choice to finally make this step. You will see.’</p><p>‘I hope so. If he won’t show up in the next five minutes, I will run away. I swear. I’m so fucking nervous and scared to lose him.’ It was the last thing Lando had written, before Carlos had obviously showed up and had so prevented his friend from running a marathon.</p><p>Finally, the Spaniard looked at the very last message from Daniel, about which Lando was still too embarrassed to say it out loud. ‘And by the way, we will be out the whole night long, so the two of you will be all alone and have the whole flat all on your own. You can be as loud as you want and make it wherever you want. Expect my bed, it’s taboo! Have fun tonight, you two dorks! ;)’</p><p>Carlos looked up at his friend, showed him an amused smile, while he handled the phone back to him. They just smiled at each other, while Lando did still bite down on his lower lip and his cheeks had the same colour as the rose on their table.</p><p>“The actual idea was that they had wanted to make a WhatsApp group named ‘Date night on Saturday’. And they have wanted us to join the group as well, only for them to leave the group instantly again, so only the two of us would be the only members of that group any more. They thought their plan was genius and so we will finally get our date.” Lando explained, maybe also to change the subject.</p><p>Carlos had to laugh out loud by that information. Damn, their room-mates were really such big dorks, but the fact that they took so much time and effort to finally get the two of them a date, touched the Spaniard at the same time.</p><p>Before Carlos could say anything more about it, the waiter already brought their dinner and the topic about having the whole flat on their own tonight was forgotten, or at least no one mentioned it again. The dinner was delicious, Lando’s last worries and nervousness forgotten, while they ate peacefully and talked about things they could always talk for hours.</p><p>The only difference to all the times they already had dinner before, was that their legs touched under the table and they didn’t let go from one second. Also their fingers sometimes brushed lightly against each other and one time Carlos reached for his friend’s hand to hold it and they hadn’t let go from one another since that.</p><p>Even after having dessert they stayed for some more to keep talking and looking all dreamily into each other’s eyes over the candlelight. It did feel like a real date, even when they talked about stuff they always did. And even when they were still friends, it still felt different from before. It felt better.</p><p>In the end, Carlos paid the bill, even when Lando had complained about it, because he had actually invited him to this date and wanted to pay the bill for him. The Spaniard just winked at him and it was enough to make the younger one speechless and forget about what he had just complained about.</p><p>It still wasn’t very late, when the two of them left the restaurant, so the older one asked curious “So, what do you want to do now?” Lando checked the inside of his lips, while he looked up at him like the angel he was and asked unsure “You have said you would like to go for a walk for your first date, right?”</p><p>Carlos giggled, because Lando was right. He had really said that. “Alright, sweetheart. Then let us go for a walk.” He answered with still a smile on his lips and pulled his friend softly into his side to kiss the top of his head.</p><p>So they went for a walk for their second part of their date. Soon their hands found each other almost magically, after their fingers had brushed a few times softly against each other. Lando beamed up at him, when Carlos laced their fingers together and softly squeezed his hand.</p><p>For a longer time they only walked silently next to each other. No one said a word, they only enjoyed the quiet, peacefully evening and the clear, maybe also a little chilly, air. The two of them just strolled through some kind of park, when a fresh breeze hugged their bodies and Carlos could feel Lando shiver next to him.</p><p>With raised eyebrows and an already knowing smile, the Spaniard said down to his friend “So, no jacket, huh?” Lando rolled his eyes, being annoyed at himself because once again Carlos was right, when he had told him to bring a jacket, but still he finally smiled up at him, after he had showed him his tongue.</p><p>The older one stopped the two of them and Lando almost whimpered by the loss of contact, when he pulled his hand and so also his warmth away from his friends. But in the second the younger one got it what his room-mate wanted to do, he stopped to whine and watched with big eyes how Carlos got out of his own jacket and pulled it over his younger friend’s shoulders.</p><p>Lando’s smile did fade away, instead his lips parted, while he looked at his friend with big, admiring eyes. After the Spaniard had made sure the material was over his younger friend’s tiny shoulders, he even wrapped the jacket close around his chest, so he had it all warm.</p><p>Carlos’ hands still lingered on the jacket so close to Lando’s neck, when their eyes met and they weren’t able to look away any more. With the back of his fingers, the Spaniard carefully stroked over his friend’s soft cheek, while Lando leaned into the touch and his eyes fluttered shot for some moments.</p><p>His eyes were closed the whole time and he still leaned into his touch, when the young Brit whispered “I think now it’s time for me to speak all honest to my date. To tell him my feelings for him and how happy I am to spend some time with him together. Like you have told me.”</p><p>Slowly Lando opened his eyes again. They were glistening but at the same time they looked so clear. Carlos did remember himself about his own words, he had told his room-mate some days ago. He had just never thought that he would be Lando’s date.</p><p>Moments of just looking deep into each other’s eyes passed by, while they both kept quiet. It seemed like the younger one had lost his strength or maybe he was speechless about the man in front of him. So it was on the Spaniard, who broke the silence between the two of them.</p><p>“I have almost kissed you before.” Carlos whispered, meaning before Max had pushed the front door into his back and they got interrupted, before their lips could have met. Lando smiled all dreamily up at him while just thinking about their almost kiss. “I know. I would have let you, you know.” Lando answered with a nervous smile.</p><p>“Would you let it happen again now?” Carlos asked in a whisper, while he eyed his friend close. Lando only had to node his head, words weren’t necessary any more, before the Spaniard already framed his sweet face and leaned slowly down to reach his so perfect formed lips with his own soft ones.</p><p>The kiss was oh so warm and gently. Carlos kept special care about his friend, because he knew it was his very first kiss, he wanted to make it remember able for him. But even when it was only a light, small kiss, the Spaniard had still pulled the all emotions into it. This kiss meant so much for both of them.</p><p>As slowly as Carlos had kissed him, he pulled away again to look deep into his eyes again, just to see the clear tears building up in them in the second Lando’s eyelids had fluttered opened again. With their faces still being so close to each other, the Brit asked with big, innocence eyes “Did you only stay, because you had pity with me? Did you only kiss me, because you felt sorry for me?”</p><p>Carlos softly smiled down in sympathy at him, while his thumbs still stroked over his from the kiss warm cheeks. “No, sweetheart. I have stayed because I care about you. Even a lot. And I have kissed you, because I finally wanted to taste your smile.”</p><p>Once again without any forewarning, Lando wrapped his arms strongly around his friend’s neck and pressed his lips firmly against the Spaniard’s once. The jacket around Lando’s shoulder slipped careless down on the ground, because of the quick and sudden movement. Next to his smile and soft lips, Carlos could also taste tears, but he only pulled the younger one closer then.</p><p>The kiss was messy, Lando seemed like he couldn’t get enough of his taste too. He kissed him like it was the very last time, instead it was only the beginning. When breathing became a problem for the older one, Carlos somehow managed it to free himself from his friend’s grip, who tried to chase his lips in the second the contact was gone.</p><p>“Easy, sweetheart.” The Spaniard laughed, with already swollen lips. “I won’t go anywhere without you tonight, but you still have to let me breathe from time to time.” Because in contrast to himself, Lando didn’t seem to need any oxygen inside his lungs any more. He could kiss his friend for hours without a break.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Lando murmured ashamed, before Carlos lifted his chin with his index finger and told him with a smirk playing on his lips “That shouldn’t mean I didn’t like it.” Before the younger one wrapped his arms around his room-mate’s belly, he smiled back up at him and tears of joy were visible in his beautiful eyes.</p><p>They kept standing like that a half eternity, till Lando began to shiver in the Spaniard’s arms and after picking up his jacket and pulling it again tight around his friend’s body, they started to go back.</p><p>They needed ten times longer than before, because they stopped every few steps to bring their lips together again. During their drive home, Carlos never let go of Lando’s hand. Also not when they went up to their flat.</p><p>Only when they closed the front door behind them and they heard the unusual silence inside their four walls, they remembered about having the flat the whole night long on their own. Lando cleared uncomfortable his throat, after he had placed Carlos’ jacket onto the wardrobe and following he looked all unsure up at him.</p><p>The older one smiled softly at him, before he took his hand and leaded the two of them into their living room. Somehow they ended up with Lando sitting on top of his friend’s lap and making out like he was already doing it his whole life long.</p><p>Their kisses had pretty quickly changed from soft, carefully and lovingly to hot, needing, open-mouthed kisses, dancing tongues and deep, wet kisses. They already had enough shy kisses for tonight, now it was time for something more passionate.</p><p>Carlos could tell in the second Lando had pulled away, shocked about voice, which had just left his throat, that he was really turned on. He had moaned quietly into his friend’s mouth, while the Spaniard had licked the outline of his lips. Even without asking, the older one knew that at the one side Lando was heated and wanted more, but on the other side he also knew how insecure and shy he still was, maybe also a little afraid about maybe having his first time tonight.</p><p>To calm down his nerves, Carlos whispered into the silence, while he held the eye contact to him “We don’t need to get any further tonight, if you don’t want, sweetheart.” The answer came quick, quicker than he had actually expected “But I want. I have always wanted to be the one screaming your name in your bed.”</p><p>It caused the Spaniard to smile softly about his friend’s sweet, but also truthful answer. “Alright, but don’t be afraid to ask me to stop, if you change your mind. We don’t have to rush anything. But if you are really sure, hell I make you scream my name as loud as no one ever has.”</p><p>“I have already waited so many lonely nights for this, I can’t even tell you how much I want you.” Lando whispered against his nose, before their lips, formed into a smirk, crashed against each other once more. Maybe it were only minutes, but it could have also been hours, making out like their lives did depend on it.</p><p>When their lips were finally all red and swollen, Carlos started a road of wet kisses beginning from the corner of Lando’s mouth, over his cheeks, to the sweet spot behind his ear and down to his neck. While he was giving him this pleasure, with sucking, biting and licking his soft skin, the Spaniard opened the bottoms his own shirt.</p><p>Quickly the younger one was willing to help him, when he started to pull at the fabric to get it away from his trained upper body. The second his chest was bare, Lando let his fingertips float over the smooth, tanned skin like a warm summer breeze. Finally, he held himself onto his room-mate’s broad shoulders to move even closer against his body.</p><p>The movement caused their erections to meet through their layers of fabrics and Lando just couldn’t hold it back, when he gasped surprised but also heated. Carlos let his head fall back, when he looked up at the younger one staring down at him with parted lips and a fast breathing.</p><p>As quickly as the older one had worked his shirt opened, he did the same with Lando’s, even when he liked it on him. But now he preferred it to see and feel his bare, soft skin. Like his shirt, Carlos throw also his friend’s next to his careless on the floor, before his warm palms already started to discover Lando’s bare upper body.</p><p>While he still stroked with his fingertips over his warm skin, leaving a road of goose bumps behind whoever his had touched him, Lando still eyed his friend and the pleasure he was giving him very close. Like he wanted to take it all in forever.</p><p>“You are so gorgeous, sweetheart. Every bit of you.” Carlos whispered, while he watched still fascinated the small but oh so perfect body in front of his eyes. When he heard Lando giggle, he looked up into his eyes just to see him rolling them and blushing, even in the darkness of the room.</p><p>“Stop practising your Spanish charm on me and better kiss me again.” Lando urged and sure as hell Carlos won’t let himself tell so twice. He did like he got told and reunited their already way too long separated lips.</p><p>They were still kissing deep, when the Spaniard pulled his friend even closer and got on his feet with him still in his arms. During the process Lando wrapped his legs around his room-mate’s waist and enjoyed it getting carried like that into Carlos’ room.</p><p>He kicked the door with his feet closed, before he placed the younger one gently on top of his bed, holding the back of his head while doing so. Lando bit down on his lower lip, because he knew the next time he will leave this room here again, he won’t be a virgin any more.</p><p>To not waste any time, because Carlos already missed his friend’s near, he quickly stripped out of his jeans and also socks, but let his boxers on, at least for some more minutes. Lando had watched him the whole time and knew what he had to do, when he opened his own jeans with lightly shaking fingers.</p><p>The Spaniard tried to help him, when he took place between his legs, griped the waistband and pushed the fabric carefully down to his ankles. The younger one had pushed his sweet butt up into the air to help Carlos to finally get rid of the too many layers of clothes between them.</p><p>Carlos smiled and giggled to himself, when he saw his room-mate’s milk socks. “What?” Lando asked, being nervous first, because he didn’t know why his friend was laughing suddenly. Sure, they had seen each other already many times only with their underwear on, but maybe Carlos was laughing at him.</p><p>But when Lando supported himself on his elbows and looked down to his friend, his mood changed and he started to smile as well “You don’t even know how damn cute you are.” Carlos said in a matter of fact, while he shook his head in disbelieve. “Hey, it was you, who has told me my date wasn’t allowed to see my underwear and socks already at my first date.”</p><p>“I wasn’t aware of you listening to me, but if that’s so, we need to stop now.” Carlos straightened himself, while he put his hands onto his hips and looked with a tilted head and a smirk down at this friend. “God, no. I’m not willing to wait two more dates for that.” Lando told him, while he quickly wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him down on top of him.</p><p>“Why are you always so stormy, sweetheart? You really can’t wait any more, huh?” The Spaniard teased and felt satisfied, when he got his answer with watching his friend biting his lower lip and shaking his head. “I think we can skip the next dates, little one, and do it all tonight. What do you think?”</p><p>Instead of an answer, Lando pressed his lips against his friend’s surprised once and both began to melt once more. When the Spaniard was done with his pleasure by his friend’s lips, he kept on with that hot, wet road. Now not stopping by his neck, there the whole thing actually just started.</p><p>Carlos brushed with the tip of his nose over his friend’s nipple, making it so all excited and hard. Following he took it into his hot mouth, brushing now his rough tongue over it and lightly sucking and biting it, causing Lando so to arch his back and making sweet sounds.</p><p>The same pleasure he did to his other nipple, after he had already rolled it between his fingers, while he was working with his mouth by the other. Finally, he continued his adventure down to Lando’s flat belly and his sweet belly bottom. But he didn’t get any further down to his friend’s disappointment.</p><p>Instead, he got way too low and began to pull at Lando’s socks. Even when they were as sweet as the young man himself, they still had to go. Carlos exactly knew how ticklish his room-mate was on his feet, so he took special care when he pulled the fabric over his tiny feet.</p><p>He just couldn’t help himself, when he gave in the temptation and he softly kissed the inside of Lando’s feet. It was not like he had a foot fetish or something like that, but it were Lando’s feet and just everything on him was so sweet, so much smaller than on himself and so kissable.</p><p>With wide opened eyes and breathing trough his mouth, the young Brit watched every of his friend’s movements. Also, when he kissed his ankles, one after the other, before he kissed himself north. Latest by the inside of his tights, Lando began to shiver and his heart seemed like it wanted to jump out of his wild racing chest.</p><p>The whole time long Carlos had eyed him close to, had watched his reaction to everything he was doing to make sure Lando really wanted this and wasn’t too scared. He wasn’t, the Spaniard could tell, even when he was still pretty nervous. But the excitement and the desire was bigger and stronger than his angst.</p><p>Shortly before his lips finally reached his destination, Carlos pulled away and caused so a whine at the loss of contact from his room-mate. But Lando went all quiet again, when he watched his friend strip out of his boxers in front of his eyes. His mouth began to water instantly and he had the urge to wet his suddenly so dry feeling lips, while he took in every centimetre of the perfect Spanish dick in front of him.</p><p>Carlos had to smile to himself, while he watched his friend’s reaction about his nudity and also because he couldn’t take his eyes away from his middle any more. So Lando jumped, when he felt his friend’s fingers at the waistband by his own boxers and Carlos asked worthless for permission to join him at the nudity club.</p><p>Lando only pushed his butt one more time up into the air and let his room-mate do all the work. In contrast to the young Brit, the older one didn’t want to stare at his best piece. He didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable, but from the corner of his eyes Carlos could see how hard he was and like the rest of his body he looked also so kissable there.</p><p>Now, after the last clothe was gone, the Spaniard laid himself next to his friend and pulled the warm material of his blanket over their naked bodies. “Hey, there.” Carlos whispered, the second he was laying on his side next to his friend and their eyes were locked again. “Hey.” Lando whispered shyly back, feeling still a little uncomfortable to lay all naked next to each other.</p><p>“You still okay with this?” The Spaniard asked, while he stroked with the back of his fingers over his so blushed and warm cheeks. The young Brit nodded his head, before he answered truthful “Maybe I don’t look like it, but yeah. I still want it, I still want you.”</p><p>“Alright then. You will like it, sweetheart. I will make you feel good, you will see. Just try to relax and don’t think too much about it. Let me do all the work tonight.” Carlos whispered in a soothing way, before he started to kiss his lonely lips.</p><p>First all slow and softly, so Lando will get more comfortable and warm with the whole situation. It was the younger one himself, who asked for permission to enter his mouth with pressing his tiny, sweet tongue against his closed lips. And so Carlos knew he was ready for the next step.</p><p>Still, all tenderly and carefully, he stroked with his fingertips down his friend’s body, till he reached the sweet part of his body between his middle and belly bottom. Lando jumped and gasped, after Carlos had passed his pubic hair and first only touched lightly his erection, but then he began to moan like he had never heard him before, when he wrapped his so much larger hand around him.</p><p>The younger one was a mess instantly and the Spaniard couldn’t tell with words how much he liked it. Still, all slowly and carefully he began to stroke him, always taking special care about the head of his dick, wetting it with his pre-cum and stroking the sensible thin skin with his oh so rough feeling thumb there.</p><p>First, they kept on kissing and making out, but when Carlos’ movements became faster and tighter, Lando could only concentrate himself about this pleasure any more and wasn’t able to keep up with two things at the same time. Next he needed his mouth free to breathe through it and to moan and whimper a sweet symphony for his friend.</p><p>Gently Carlos pushed his friend flat down on his back, so he could lean over his body and work on his nipples like before again. Soon Lando was like a snake under his touches, he did arch his back up against his touches, rolled his hips to support the pleasure and hold himself onto the bedsheets with already white knuckles.</p><p>It didn’t take long, till Lando already whimpered between moans “Carlos.. I.. You have to stop.. or I will.. come.” Sure the Spaniard was already aware of that before, but if he was serious, it was actually what he had wanted to cause.</p><p>So he didn’t stop his movements, even the total opposite and not even ten seconds later he could already hear Lando moan his name, pushing himself away from the mattress with his feet and pulling at the bedsheets with everything he had. The Spaniard smiled to himself, when he felt the warm, thick drop rolling down his cheek, while he still sucked at Lando’s nipple.</p><p>He kept on his pleasure, till he felt his friend’s body slowly relaxing again. Carlos let Lando fall back onto the mattress, while he whipped the drop of cum with his index finger away from his own face and following licked his finger clean. God, did Lando taste sweet. Of course, he did.</p><p>The young Brit still tried to calm down, while he laid with half closed eyes, a fast racing heart and a rapid breathing under him. But Carlos sure as hell wasn’t done with him yet. That was only the beginning, so he would maybe last a little longer and won’t be that tensed any more.</p><p>Lando let his friend do whatever he wanted, when he started to lick his belly clean from the creamy liquid. But the younger one did jump, when he took his still softening and very sensible dick into his hot mouth.</p><p>Carlos sucked lightly on it, before he let him be all wet and still half hard. He gave then his whole attention to Lando’s as well sensible balls, which he did lick from the bottom to the top. Also here the younger one winced, but still he let him do it.</p><p>The Spaniard’s mouth was always working, either he was sucking or licking his dick or balls or he was kissing till he had covered every millimetre of his skin at least one there. It took Lando with surprise, when his friend pulled at his tights, so they were angled to his upper body.</p><p>But he only said his name in shock, when the tip of Carlos’ tongue touched his little hole. “Carlos.” Lando cried out his name, but still the older one didn’t stop. “What are doing there?” Lando asked still breathless, his voice did sound rough still so shortly after his orgasm. “Making you feel good.” The Spaniard smirked against his soft flesh.</p><p>“God, yes. Yes, you do.” The younger one whined, while he pushed his hips even further up to get more of his friend’s pleasure. “Trust me, sweetheart. Try to relax and if you shouldn’t like it, I will stop. I promise.”</p><p>But he already knew right now that he won’t have to. Carlos exactly knew how damn good it felt, even when he remembered about his first time feeling awkward as well. The young Brit trusted him with his whole heart, why he nodded his head and laid back again, trying to relax and only focus on his friend’s touches again.</p><p>The older one placed his room-mate’s legs on top of his shoulders, before he lifted his hip with pressing his palms against his sweet ass cheeks, so his tiny hole was in a perfect high for him to reach. First he only kissed the sensible skin around his constrictor, making him so used to the contact there were no one had ever touched him.</p><p>Later he also added his tongue, making circles around his hole with the tip of it, before he balanced his friend’s body only with one hand any more, so he could pull his ass cheeks further away with his other. The way was all free now and carefully Carlos began to lick inside that sweet, little hole.</p><p>First Lando began to move uncomfortable, pressed his heels unwanted into his back, but the older one didn’t bother about that. He just kept on, till the younger one got used to the wet, rough tongue inside his body, the tip of Carlos’ nose stroking his balls and his warm breath tickling his still lightly wet skin.</p><p>When the grip from Lando’s legs around the older ones neck loosened, he let himself fall into the safety of his strong arm still holding him up in the air and he began quietly to moan again, Carlos knew he had finally got him, where he had wanted him.</p><p>He kept on like that for some more sweet moments, watching Lando’s dick growing in front of his eyes, while doing so before he pulled away and laid his friend back down onto the bed. Like before Lando did whine by the loss of contact, but stopped and watched his friend instead, when he pulled a little bottle out of his night stand.</p><p>Carlos covered his middle finger with the cold liquid, before he laid himself next to Lando, supporting his body on his elbow. Clueless the younger one looked up at him and it caused the older one so to smirk to himself.</p><p>“Open up for me, sweetheart. You will like this as much as you liked my tongue.” Carlos pleaded and like the good boy he was, Lando did like he got told. The older one was aware about that having a tongue inside yourself was one thing, but having a finger inside your body and that for the very first time was another.</p><p>But Carlos wouldn’t be Carlos, if he wouldn’t take care about his friend as well right now. He made sure the liquid wasn’t too cold, when he touched Lando’s skin, draw circles around his hole once more, before he slowly pressed against it. “Relax, sweetheart. It will cause you to scream my name.” Carlos whispered and winked at him, when he noticed the constrictor didn’t give in under his pressure.</p><p>But he slowly finally did, when the Spaniard started to kiss his friend, distract him so from the awkward feeling. Being already half-way inside, kissing wasn’t helping any more, why Carlos sat up and began to stroke Lando’s already stone hard dick and made him so forget about it again, when he whined out in pleasure.</p><p>“Yeah, take it all in, sweetheart. You are doing so great.” The Spaniard praised him, while he watched his expression and body language. He kept going like that, stroking his dick the way he already knew he liked and fucking him with his finger. When there was no more fear, discomfort or tenseness, the older one pulled away, causing Lando so to cry out loud by the sudden emptiness.</p><p>But he only wanted to cover his index finger and also his middle finger once more, which was still all warm from his friend’s body, with the clear liquid. Lando did take the two fingers like a big boy, even when he first whined a little, but stopped when Carlos took his dick into his hot mouth and began to suck him.</p><p>Soon he could also add a third finger, after making sure about it making it all wet like the other two. This time the younger one whimpered more and held himself stronger onto the bedsheet, while Carlos’ pushed his three fingers inside his friend. “I’m so proud about you, sweetheart.” He whispered and caused so to change Lando’s expression from pain destroyed to emotional and somehow also happy.</p><p>This time he stroked his dick, licked his balls and fucked him with his fingers all at the same time, till Lando buried his fingers into his dark mane and pushed lightly on it. “Either you finally fuck me now or I will come and make your face wet again.” Carlos smirked to himself, while he still made some last strokes with his tongue over his full and swollen balls.</p><p>“Whatever you want, sweetheart.” He told him and winked down at him at the same time. Using so much lube like never before in his life, the older one covered his dick with the already so familiar liquid. If Carlos was serious, he was glad about Lando asking him to finally take him, because he was probably already as close as his friend.</p><p>Finally, he positioned himself between his room-mate’s legs, pushed his tights further apart with his knees and leaned down to cover his lips for one more time. Like Lando already knew from the many times before, he had to relax. So he breathed all bravely trough his mouth in and out, before he nodded his head agreeing to his friend’s unspoken question.</p><p>Carlos kissed Lando’s nose, before he brought himself into position and began to push slowly and with less pleasure against his good wetted, little hole. The younger one cried out loudly, all the stroking by his dick didn’t help this time. Carlos was just half-way inside him, when a clear tear rolled over the edge of his room-mate’s eye and he knew then that it was enough for today.</p><p>“That’s enough of me inside you for your first time, sweetheart.” The Spaniard whispered softly, while he whipped the single tear away from his hot cheeks. Agreeing Lando nodded his head, he wasn’t feeling ashamed about not being able to take him all in, because this was Carlos. He won’t ever need to feel like that in front of him.</p><p>“Come here, sweetheart.“ The older one whispered compassionate, after he had slowly existed his friend’s body and had rolled onto the mattress next to him. Even when it had probably hurt a lot, Lando still whined by the loss of feeling Carlos inside him.</p><p>The Spaniard laid himself onto his side, before he pulled his right arm under the younger once body to pull his back against his chest. With his left hand he gripped Lando’s leg carefully and lifted it up. Even without ever doing it in his life before, the Brit knew what he had to do and kept his left leg up, so Carlos had the best angle to get inside himself again.</p><p>While the Spaniard draw circles around his friend’s tight hole, he pressed him protecting with his palm against his chest, closer to his body and whispered into his ear “Relax, sweetheart. This position will probably make you feel better.” Carlos covered Lando’s nervous and also lightly sweated face with plenty soft kisses, till he began to press the wet head of his dick against his entrance once more.</p><p>Like before, Lando started to whine the deeper the older one pushed inside him. Carlos tried to soothe him with stroking over his flat belly and praised him with whispering into his ear “You are doing so well, sweetheart. Taking it so well. That’s my Lando.”</p><p>Again the Spaniard didn’t bottom out completely, instead he stopped when he felt it was enough, when it was the most his friend could take by his first time. Carlos then kept laying still, trying to get Lando used to the probably still awkward feeling. But he still kept on with stroking his thumb over the muscles of his belly and place warm kisses all over his face.</p><p>He knew it was time, when the Brit began to wiggle his ass impatiently, trying to get more. And so Carlos gave it to him, while he already began to stroke Lando’s erection at the same time. With his right hand still wrapped around his upper body, the Spaniard teased his friend’s nipple and did cause him so to moan even louder.</p><p>Carlos did mouth Lando’s so delicious tasting neck, worked his lips till they were red and swollen and kissed that one special spot behind his friend’s ear. Alternately he gave his attention to the Brit’s balls and then right back to his dick, stroking both with a good pleasure and the way which caused him to whimper and moan at the same time.</p><p>He was so damn proud about Lando taking it so well by his first time and he also really seemed to enjoy it, the pain and uncomfortable feeling in the background now. The room was filled with Lando’s bags for more, to not stop anytime soon and keep holding him like that. And Carlos made his friend’s wish come true, even when he was already pretty close.</p><p>Suddenly Lando whimpered like he had done something wrong “I.. I can’t any more.. I’m coming.. soon..” With his left hand, Carlos lifted his chin, so he had to look him in the eyes, when he told him with from desire darkened eyes “It’s okay, sweetheart. You can have me whenever you want now. Don’t hold it back. I have got you.”</p><p>And with that Lando did indeed come, like he got told. Like no one else before, he did scream his name with so many feelings, desire, thankfulness and devotion, just like he had dreamed about since such a long time. And it also pushed Carlos over the edge, when he came for the first time inside his friend and marking him so as his.</p><p>After the last tension had left their bodies and Lando started to get all sensible, the older one did carefully slip out of him and collapsed on the mattress next to him. Lando on his belly and Carlos on his back, like that they were laying so for the next minutes, trying to catch their breaths and calm down again.</p><p>The Spaniard was watching his friend already since a few moments, while Lando had his eyes still closed and tried to progress what had happened today. When his eyelids fluttered opened, Carlos smiled dreamily at him and instantly also his lips formed a sweet, maybe also a little tired smile.</p><p>“You alright, sweetheart?” The Spaniard asked, while he rolled onto his side and eyed his friend close. “More than just alright, believe me. Just a little sore and wet, that’s all.” Carlos giggled, before he robbed closer and kissed lovingly his room-mate’s red cheek. “Don’t worry, I will clean you up. Just keep laying still.”</p><p>While the older one got up, he could hear his friend response “Like I was able to move any way.” It caused Carlos to smile to himself, when he got over into the bathroom to pick up some flannel, making it wet with some warm water, to clean up the younger one.</p><p>He just reached the door, when he could hear and watch Lando scream into his pillow, while his legs moved his legs all excited up and down. It were happy screams, he could tell, even with the pillow pressed against his face. The Brit only lifted his head, when he felt his friend sitting down on the mattress next to him again. “You have heard that, right?”</p><p>“Maybe. But I will pretend like I haven’t heard or seen anything.” Carlos answered with still a smile on his lips and winked at the younger one, whose cheeks just began to blush even more then.</p><p>All carefully and softly, the Spaniard cleaned his friend, but still he whined and twitched under his touches when he moved over his hole and still softening dick. After Lando was as clean as possible and they will worry about the bedsheets tomorrow, Carlos placed the blanket over both of their bodies and pulled the younger one closer against his side to cuddle him.</p><p>“Was it like you have always dreamed it about, sweetheart?” The older one asked, while he brushed with the tip of his nose over Lando’s still hot forehead. “More than just that. It was so much better.” Lando answered, while he snuggled himself even closer to his friend.</p><p>They were already lying like that since a half eternity. Carlos had actually expected his room-mate to be already asleep, so he had also already closed his eyes and was on the way to enter the land of dreams as well, when suddenly he could hear Lando’s still so awake sounding voice “Carlos?”</p><p>The Spaniard hummed in response, trying to focus on his voice to keep himself awake. “Did you really mean it, what you have said before?” Unsure the young Brit played with the blanket between his fingers, being all tensed and nervous about the older one’s answer.</p><p>Because Carlos kept quiet, too long for Lando’s favour and nerves, he added “I mean, that I don’t have to hold it back, because.. Now I can have you whenever I want?” Again the Spaniard kept quiet, even when he was latest now fully awake again.</p><p>It must have cost Lando much strength, when he pushed himself up on his elbow, so he could look Carlos’ in the eyes, when he told him “Because I.. I think it might be possible that.. maybe that.. I love you.” With big, expectant eyes and a wild racing heart, the younger one was looking up at his friend and the Spaniard couldn’t hold himself back, when he started to smirk about his friend’s so lovingly way.</p><p>“I have meant it, sweetheart. I have meant everything. You can use me for sex whenever you want now.” To make it even more clearly, Carlos also nodded his head while saying so. Lando also smiled, but he still seemed very unsure and excited.</p><p>“And..” The Spaniard added, to which Lando’s puppy eyes snapped right back up at him and his lips opened a split. “..it might be possible, that I love you too, sweetheart.” With a big smirk on his lips the Spaniard watched his friend, while Lando tried to understand his words and their meaning.</p><p>“Really?” He still had to ask one more time to be sure he had heard him right. “Yes, sweetheart. And actually, I’m pretty sure about it. I love you, Lando and you can have as many dates with me as you want in the future.” The younger one nodded his head so quickly, that it caused the first tears to roll down his cheeks and Carlos had to take him into his arms, because he was looking for his near so badly.</p><p>“Oh, don’t cry, sweetheart.” The Spaniard whispered into his curls, before he could hear Lando trying to say between sobs “These. Are. Happy. Tears.” They both had to laugh then, still overwhelmed about everything and the smiles on their lips did last till they fell asleep in each other’s arms.</p><p>The next morning, Carlos spent with watching Lando being still fast asleep. He was already doing so since a half eternity, but he just couldn’t get enough of his cute, peacefully sleeping face. Gently he let his fingers slide through his messy curls or he stroked him softly by his cheek with the back of his fingers.</p><p>He was doing so long, till Lando carefully opened his eyes and after some moments, he began to smile over both of his ears and cuddled himself closer to his friend’s warm body. “It wasn’t just a dream. You are really here.” He whispered and let himself fall into the safety of Carlos’ arms.</p><p>“I feel bad, because I haven’t done anything for you last night.” Lando whispered to the Spaniard’s surprise, before he pulled him even closer, kissed his tremble and answered “Don’t worry, sweetheart. You will get your chance often enough in the next time.” Lando just beamed up at him in response then.</p><p>They kept laying like that for some more precious moments, when Lando began to frown and he told his room-mate “I fell somehow watched.” Carlos looked over the younger once shoulder into the direction of his door and began to smile instantly, when he saw the three familiar heads peeking into his room.</p><p>“Are you guys looking for something?” The Spaniard asked them still all amused and now also Lando turned around and smiled at their room-mates, even when his cheeks did blush at the same time.</p><p>Max just wanted to answer Carlos, when Daniel on top lost his balance and the three of them fall into the room. Max just complained about the two of them finally getting down from on top of him, while Charles ignored him and instead he asked like an innocence child “Are you two naked?”</p><p>Only then Lando seemed to remember himself about that fact as well, before he robbed closer into the safety of Carlos’ arms, even when it were their friends. Daniel finally stood up from Max’s leg and while he went over to the men still lying in bed, he informed the young Monégasque</p><p>“You have seen their shirts in the living room, little dumdum. Sure they are. And look, here are their jeans as well and also their boxers. And..” Daniel made a pause to make it even more dramatic “..Lando was even wearing his favourite socks last night. They obviously must have brought you some luck, little one.”</p><p>Like it was the most normal thing in the world, Daniel took place on the bed and caused Lando to cuddle himself even closer against Carlos’ chest and his cheeks had the colour of a tomato. After Charles had rolled off of Max, the two kept sitting on the floor and looked up at the pair still lying in bed.</p><p>“Seriously, Carlos, you really haven’t noticed anything? It had never crossed your mind that maybe <em>you</em> could be Lando’s date?” Charles asked still all shocked and in disbelieve. But also the Spaniard had to smile, when he shook truthfully his head. “Yup, here we have our next dumdum.” Daniel announced.</p><p>“You guys just played it pretty well. I really had no clue. And if it haven’t been on you Max, I would have already kissed Lando before the date.” Carlos told their friends, before he brushed with the tip of his nose over Lando’s and they both beamed at each other. All at the same time their room-mates let out a very long “Awww...”</p><p>Somehow Lando had found his strength again, when he told them “If you haven’t planned to bring us breakfast into bed, you three should better go now. My date and I have to shower.” All four, inclusive Carlos looked with big eyes at their youngest, before they began to laugh together.</p><p>“Alright, alright. Seems like our little Lando had finally become a man over the night. Why do they always have to grow up so quickly?” Daniel acted like he was crying, while Charles patted his shoulder in sympathy. “God, what great Spanish sperm you must have to make our baby turn into a man overnight, Carlos.” Max said still all bewildered, before he got a pillow right into his face from the Spaniard.</p><p>“Okay, okay. We will go. But breakfast will be ready in twenty minutes.” The Aussie told the two love birds, before he shoved Charles, Max and himself out of the room. “They are impossible.” Lando said still laughing, while he buried his head into Carlos’ neck.</p><p>They cuddled for some more minutes, before they finally dragged themselves out of bed and the older one was surprised about how quickly Lando had agreed to his suggestion to run all naked into the bathroom on the other end of their flat. So they did hand in hand and just when they closed the bathroom door behind them, they could hear Max screaming “Oh my God, I’m blind!”</p><p>A little more than twenty minutes later, Carlos and Lando took place fresh showered and now also with their clothes on at the breakfast table. Max still narrowed their eyes at them, even when he still pretended like he was blind after seeing the full moon.</p><p>But when Daniel brought with Charles together their breakfast, the blindness was forgotten from one second to the other and like the crazy family they were, they were eating their breakfast as loud and funny as always.</p><p>Just with the little difference, that Lando was holding Carlos’ hand and one time the older one leaned down to the Brit to cover his soft lips with his own. The Spaniard could see the way their friends were looking at Lando and him. They were happy for them, even when they will keep on teasing them about yesterday for the rest of their lives.</p><p>And in the end Carlos’ mother was right again. You first have to collect some stones to finally find a diamond. Even when this diamond was already the whole time in front of his nose and he just hadn’t recognized him as one at the first time. But Lando was indeed a diamond. And most important, he was<em> Carlos’</em> diamond.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, who did I fool as well all the time just like Carlos? ;) Hihi, sorry but I just had way too much fun with writing this story.</p><p>I hope you enjoyed it as well and it did turn out the way you probably wanted it :)</p><p>Thank you so much for reading my story - love you all &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So.. what do you say? What you guys think will happen next?</p><p>Will Lando call Carlos all upset and whiny, even before the end of his date, because Alex has changed his mind and didn't show up?<br/>Or maybe he has shown up, but didn't want a date with Lando, when he saw it was him and broke so his heart?<br/>Or maybe Alex stayed, but the date didn't turn out good? Would he maybe even hurt Lando in any way? How will Carlos react to it?<br/>Maybe their date will be alright, maybe they even spend the night together, but what will Carlos do, after he has finally got it how great Lando was?</p><p>Or maybe Carlos can't stop thinking about Lando any more, get it out of his friends where his date is and he finally shows up there to make sure Lando was all alright? Will he maybe even crash their date?</p><p>Anyway, will Carlos ever tell Lando how perfect he is in his eyes and how much he cares about him?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>